


Tartan

by IamShadow21



Series: 2008_drabbles [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge: 2008_drabbles, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, Humor, Misunderstandings, Scottish Character, Stereotypes, Winner: 2008_drabbles, irish character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-31
Updated: 2007-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamShadow21/pseuds/IamShadow21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for 2008_drabbles from <a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/2008_drabbles/395.html">Table G</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Tartan

**Author's Note:**

> ** \- Best Full Table **

“Did ye hear what that bird just asked me?” snapped Seamus Finnigan, sitting himself down hard on his bar stool with a huff. “She wanted ter know what part of _Scotland_ I was from!”

Oliver raised an eyebrow. “What did you say?”

“I said, ‘Do you _see_ me wearing any _fecking tartan?_ ’ Stupid bint.” 

“Someone told me they had a sister living in Dublin yesterday and asked if I knew her. _And_ I was wearing a kilt at the time.”

Seamus shook his head in disgust.

“What’ll it be?” asked the barkeeper.

“Guinness,” said Oliver.

“Scotch for me,” said Seamus.


End file.
